2266
2266 was, on Earth's calendar, the 67th year of the 23rd century, and the seventh year of the 2260s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in stardates this era begin with stardate 2266.0 }}. in some systems of dating, and in approximation has been seen to run from stardate 1329 to 3113 in others. . Events * A delta radiation leak aboard a J-class training vessel results in the deaths of multiple cadets and severely injures Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. * A Romulan ship crosses into Federation space and destroys several outposts, ending nearly a century of Romulan isolation. * The first Malkus Artifact is discovered near the Federation colony on Alpha Proxima II. * War between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is believed to be only seven months away. *'Stardates 24.09.45 - 25.00.10': The is remotely hijacked by a race of robots and forced to land on their planet where they hoped to take the Enterprise s power rods to refuel their own power units. With their crew threatened by the robots, James T. Kirk and Spock work to sabotage the first power rod taken from the Enterprise, making it an explosive which then destroys the Robots' power unit and subsequently disables the Robots, allowing the Enterprise to escape. * A duplicate of Captain Kirk is created during a transporter malfunction. His bestial and lustful half seduces Yeoman Janice Rand and attempts to sexually assault her. :In the events of the TOS novel, '"The Captain's Daughter"' Rand gave birth to a daughter, Annie Rand in 2268. Although the child's father was never known, Rand believed it to have been the evil transporter duplicate of Captain Kirk. Promotions and transfers * Hikaru Sulu transfers from staff physicist to helmsman aboard the USS Enterprise. * Pavel Chekov graduates from Starfleet Academy and is assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. People Births and deaths ; stardate 1513 : The M-113 creature kills crewmembers including Scott Darnell, Green, Sturgeon and Barnhart. ; stardate 2714 : the first android duplicate of James T. Kirk is born. Notable people abrams.jpg|Bobby Abrams. andrea-2266.jpg|Exo III Android Andrea. arenn.jpg|Arenn. balok.jpg|Balok. david Bailey.jpg|David Bailey. tonia Barrows.jpg|Tonia Barrows. mudd's Angels.jpg|Ruth Bonaventure, Magda Kovacs, Eve McHuron and Harry Mudd. aaron Brown.jpg|Doctor Aaron Brown. chapel2266.jpg|Christine Chapel. decius.jpg|Decius. john Farrell.jpg|John Farrell. fields 2266.jpg|Fields. commander Hansen.jpg| . harrison navigation.jpg| . jannek and Keras.jpg|Jannek and Keras. lenore Karidian.jpg|Lenore Karidian. jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. kodos.jpg|Kodos. roger Korby.jpg|Doctor Roger Korby. thomas Leighton.jpg|Thomas Leighton. martha Leighton.jpg|Martha Leighton. leslie Corbomite.jpg|Ryan Leslie. angela Martine.jpg|Angela Martine. ethan Mathews.jpg|Ethan Mathews. uV3-Miri.jpg|Miri. graceLeeWhitney as Rand.jpg| Yeoman Janice Rand. edward Rayburn.jpg|Edward Rayburn. kevin Riley.jpg|Kevin Riley. romulan scope operator.jpg|Romulan scope operator. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. john Stiles.jpg|Lieutenant John Stiles. sulu fencing.jpg|Hikaru Sulu fencing. robert Tomlinson.jpg|Robert Tomlinson. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. T'Auethn.jpg|T'Auethn. joe Tormolen.jpg|Joe Tormolen. Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Images from 2266 alien Spotlight Romulans Williams.jpg|Romulans prepare to launch the bird of prey. reap the Whirlwind.jpg| under attack from a Klingon battle cruiser. space Bug 7 explosion.jpg|Spock witnesses the destruction of Space Bug 7. demanding robot.jpg|A robot greets the Enterprise crew. enterprise landed.jpg|The Enterprise landed on the surface of the robots' planet. confrontationBalokBantam.jpg|The Enterprise crew confronted by Balok's puppet. confrontationBalokCorgi.jpg|The Enterprise crew confronted by Balok's puppet. endeavour Open Secrets.jpg| firing phasers near to Starbase 47-Vanguard. External link * category:years category:2260s